


Sweet As Heaven (Hotter Than Hell)

by Buckets_Of_Stars



Series: Ineffable Instincts [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Instincts, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Begging, Bentley Car Sex Challenge (Good Omens), Body Worship, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Car Sex, Come Marking, Complete, Creampie, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crying Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub Undertones, Dominate Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Making Out in the Bentley (Good Omens), Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, No beta we fall like Crowley, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Possessive Sex, Post-Episode: s01e06 The Very Last Day of the Rest of Their Lives, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Reunion Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Bentley (Good Omens), Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Soft sex, Submissive Aziraphale (Good Omens), The Bentley Ships It (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars
Summary: After the apocalypse-that-wasn't, both Crowley and Aziraphale expect to go for nice walk in the park, have a lovely meal at the Ritz, go home and just be with each other without the fear of impeding doom or death looming over their heads.Then Aziraphale's Heat strikes in the middle of their dinner and those plans sort of go out the window.





	Sweet As Heaven (Hotter Than Hell)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some soft as FUCK porn ya'll oof. I hope you guys enjoy and please let me know what you think! :D
> 
> This can be looked at as a sort of sequel to my other Good Omens Alpha/Omega AU fic titled "Sink Your Teeth In (Pulse Point)" however, it is not required for you to read that to understand this one. :)
> 
> ALSO this is my first ever full smut fic so please be kind ahhhh <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens or any related materials.

* * *

_“To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves.”_   
― Federico García Lorca, Blood Wedding and Yerma

* * *

Aziraphale’s heat came out of nowhere.

One second, him and Crowley were enjoying a nice dinner at the Ritz, his Alpha’s smile bright across the clothed table, his hand soft from where he holds the angel’s. They are making pleasant conversation, something about ducks or some other type of bird, Aziraphale is never really sure anymore.

The next, Aziraphale can’t keep his gasp quiet. 

He doesn’t know why it comes on so suddenly. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that they are both safe, both at home and with each other and the Omega Instincts in him are _ screaming _.

**NEED ALPHA. NEED ** ** _CROWLEY_ ** **.**

Heat, burning and choking, rises up and pools deep in his belly. Sweat immediately beads across his forehead, his hands trembling as he reached out toward Crowley, watching as his husband’s nostrils suddenly flare.

“_C-Crowley _\--”

Aziraphale barely has time to croak out his mate’s name before the Alpha snarls, snapping his fingers and causing everyone in the restaurant who was currently staring at a now trembling Aziraphale to turn away so fast they get whiplash. 

“It’s okay, darling, it’s alright, shhh.” Crowley whispers as he quickly but carefully gathers his Omega into his arms, ushering them both out of the Ritz without even a backwards glance. 

His possessive scent fills the air around them and Azirphale can’t stop himself from gathering lung full after lung full, nearly lightheaded with desire.

By the time they get outside, the late evening sun turning the sky above them into a metallic baby blue, Aziraphale is panting, slick having starting to soak the back of his pants as he clutches his Alpha with a white-knuckled grip. 

“Crowley, Sir, please, please, I need you.” He whines, the heat making his head spin, the burning in his gut increasing as Crowley growls in response, opening the door to the Bentley. "Alpha--"

“I know, dove. I know, we are going home, okay? Can you be a good little Omega for me and sit down? I don’t want to risk taking you out here, honey, not when we are still being watched.” 

The “by Heaven and Hell” part goes without saying and Aziraphale reluctantly sits, the feeling of his arousal straining against his tight pants nearly making him sob. Crowley closes the door behind him, practically running around the other side of the Bentley and jumping in. 

He has barely buckled up before they are zooming down the packed London street, whizzing by pedestrians and buildings as though they are’t even there. 

Aziraphale bites his lip, trying hard not to grind back against the leather as whimpers rise up from the back of his throat. 

Finally, it seems to be enough for his Alpha.

“Shhh, love.” Crowley’s soothes, suddenly reaching over and with swift fingers, undo’s the squirming Omega’s pant buttons and presses his long fingers against his mate’s leaking hole. “Shhh, I’m here, baby. Shh.”

Aziraphale jumps in his seat, letting out a weak moan as Crowley presses his fingers deeper into his ass, curling the long digits so that the Omega has no choice but to thrust back against them.

“We c-can’t do this in your car!” He gasps.

Crowley just curls his finger even more and Aziraphale groans.

He makes it until they stop at a traffic light, the red overhead illuminating his mate’s clenched jaw in a fiery halo as the demon grips the steering wheel with his free hand. 

The Alpha’s scent, filled to the brim with possessive and protective pheromones, his rumbling and deep growl, is what sends Aziraphale practically over the edge.

His whine--_ his keen _ \--of need, of want, of an Omega who thought he was going to die, thought that _ his mate was going to die _, bursts out of him. The scent of his distress, of arousal and love and all the things he would say if he could stop the whines from dripping from his lips, spills from him and Aziraphale knows the exact second that Crowley looses control.

Aziraphale barely has time to blink before the Bentley is being pulled to the side of the road, away from the crowds and down into a miraculously deserted street.

Crowley, his yellow eyes glowing when he throws off his sunglasses, puts the Bentley in park before reaching over and dragging his Omega into his lap, pushing his seat back to make room. 

Aziraphale just whines, nuzzling his face against his Alpha’s neck and inhaling his scent, grinding down against Crowley when the red-head snarls, his teeth swiping across the angel’s skin.

Aziraphale sobs.

“Please Crowley, please, please, Sir, please, I-I can’t--I _ need _you, Alpha, please--”

Crowley growls, his chest rumbling under Aziraphale’s hands as he claws at his mate, his head swimming. 

“You have me, sweetness, shh, just h-hold on, wait a second, baby, okay? Just-just hold on.” Crowley whispers, gently lifting up on his trembling Omega’s hips until Aziraphale reluctantly sits up.”I gotta prepare you first, love. Gotta-Gotta make sure you’re ready.”

Aziraphale just trembles harder.

“Safe word?” Crowley asks, pausing to look Aziraphale directly in the eye, his gaze serious even as he hands continue to wander.

“E-Eden. Oh, please, Sir, _please--_”

“Good boy.” Crowley’s growl is pleased, his chest rumbling and Aziraphale moans in response. “My good little Omega.”

With a quick swipe of his hands, Aziraphale’s trousers are pulled down to his knees, then pulled off further once the Omega wiggles, nearly sobbing again as his arousal is finally allowed free. 

His cock is red, leaking pre-come all over Crowley’s black jeans as the blonde grinds down once more. 

“God, Aziraphale,” Crowley whispers, reaching out to gently grasp the base and give a sharp tug, nearly causing the Omega to black out from pleasure. “You’re so beautiful, darling.”

“Take it off.” Aziraphale whines, pulling at his Alpha’s own black shirt and pants, and the red-head’s clothes are removed with a quick snap of Crowley’s fingers. 

Aziraphale’s remaining clothes vanish along with it and the semi-cold air against his overheated skin causes him to whimper.

Aziraphale sags down as close as he can get, draping himself so that his whole body is touching his mate’s, feeling Crowley’s own cock become impossibly harder under his lap. 

The feeling of it, of his husband’s strong arms wrapped around him and his warmth against his legs, causes Aziraphale to whine, reaching up and pressing his lips against Crowley’s as he wiggles, pushing his leaking hole even closer to his Alpha’s cock.

His insides _ burn _ and the Angel sobs again.

“I need you in me.” He pants against Crowley lips, watching as his mate’s golden eyes darken, his musty scent becoming even stronger in the small space. “Please, Sir, I need you, please, it burns.” 

“Shh, honey.” His Alpha soothes, reaching down to gently press two fingers into the blonde’s ass, his next words a groan as Aziraphale clenches around him. “You’re so tight, love, so tight and _ mine. _”

“Yours.” Aziraphale cries. “Only yours. Oh God, please Crowley--”

Suddenly, the Alpha adds a 3rd finger and Aziraphale keens in pleasure, tilting his head back and Crowley is quick to attack his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin under his Omega’s jawline as he begins to pump his fingers. 

“More.” Aziraphale groans, nearly bouncing in his seat along with the rhythm, trying in vain to drive his husband’s fingers deeper inside of him. “Please, Sir, more, _ pleasepleaseplease-- _” 

Crowley makes a noise in the back of his throat, a cross between a grunt and a snarl and Aziraphale whines at the sound, bearing his neck even more even as he grinds down. 

“Are you-you sure you’re ready, love?” Crowley pants against his throat, effortlessly lifting Aziraphale up further into his lap.

“_Please. _”

The Alpha quickly removes his fingers and Aziraphale cries out at the loss, his thighs twitching as he tries to squirm even closer, the scent of his and Crowley combined arousal nearly making the Bentley’s windows fog. 

Crowley carefully manhandles his Omega, turning Aziraphale over and leaning him across the passengers side of the car, the blonde shivering as his wetness begins to slide down his bare legs.

Aziraphale wonders, for a brief moment, if Crowley preformed a demonic miracle in order for them to fit, before he is lost once more to the fog of his sudden heat and the need making his skin nearly bleed fire.

Crowley leans forward with a growl, his hot tongue swiping down Aziraphale’s thighs, catching the slick before it can fall to the floor. Aziraphale jumps at the sudden sensation, a gargled moan catching in his throat as he swallows. 

He leans backwards a little, presenting his glistening hole to his Alpha and the answering, possessive snarl he hears in response nearly causes him to come right then and there.

“Aziraphale.” Crowley breathes, shifting forward until his nose edges along his Omega’s ass, his breath hot against Aziraphale’s skin. “You are so gorgeous. Purely exquisite, my Omega. My wonderful, beautiful, kind, brave Omega. _ Mine. _”

“Yours.” Aziraphale sobs, feeling his husband’s wonderful tongue press along his ass, the tip entering his hole and the Omega keens. “Please, Alpha.”

Crowley shushes him around his deep thrusts, the hot and wet sensation of his Alpha’s forked tongue against his just as wet walls causing Aziraphale to see stars, tilting his head down so that his forehead rests against the seat below him.

His cock is throbbing against the side, and Aziraphale can’t decide if he needs to grind down against the cold leather or up into the intoxicating heat, and finally just starts doing both, up and down so fast that Crowley growls above him. 

“_No. _” The Alpha’s voice is rough, deep in a way that makes Aziraphale whine and bare his neck in submission. “SSSStay still, pretty thing.”

Finally, before Aziraphale can plead again, Crowley pulls back, the angel shivering as his husband blows cool air across his ass, goosebumps rising along the pale skin as his legs jerk against the seat. 

Then, finally--_ finally _\--Crowley lines up his cock, smearing pre-come along the rim before Aziraphale lets out a quiet sob of desperation and the Alpha pushes in, thrusting slowly.

The burn of it, the slight stretch, quenches the fire slowly simmering underneath Aziraphale’s skin and the Omega grinds back against his mate, feeling Crowley’s hands grab onto his hips and _ hold _.

“I’m gonna fill you up.” Crowley whispers, his voice ragged and tinged with something distinctly Alpha. “Gonna mark you up, fill you with my seed, cover your whole body with my scent until you can barely walk. Make sure everyone knows that you’re mine. And then I’m going to do it again_ and again and again. . .” _

His claws scape against Aziraphale’s thighs and the angel keens.

“So good, so good and perfect and beautiful, sweetheart--_ ahh _\--” Crowley is growling, the vibrations going through his chest and down into his crotch, his dick seeming to twitch faster within the angel’s tight walls. “I love you so much.”

“I--_ Oh, God, Crowley _ \--I love y-you too, dearest. So-- _ ah _\--so much.” Aziraphale sobs, shifting on the seat and feeling his mate’s grip him even tighter. “Please, please.”

“Anything.” Crowley leans down, nosing along the sensitive skin at the back of Aziraphale’s neck, where his Mating Mark is, feeling his Omega tremble at the sensation. “Anything y-you want, my angel. I will give you _ anything _.” 

“You.” Aziraphale pants, arching his back when Crowley presses searing kisses around his Mark. “I just want you, darling--_ ooh--faster, Alpha--." _

Crowley just snarls in response, his rhythm increasing until he is pounding into his mate, the slap of skin against skin and their own combined, harsh breathing filling up the tiny space. 

Aziraphale moans, mouthing opening and his eyes rolling back as Crowley sinks his teeth into his Mating Mark, the touch sending spindles of pleasure throughout his whole body. 

“Mine, mine, mine--” Crowley is growling with each hard thrust, pushing Aziraphale deep into the seat below him. “Mine. Mine.** MINE.**”

“Yours. Yours. _ Yours. _”

It isn’t long before Aziraphale can feel the wave about to crash, can feel it in the way his whole body tenses, his walls tightening around Crowley until the deep thrusts become almost painful. 

“Alpha, Sir,--I-I’m gonna--_ ahh--” _

Crowley growls deep, his speed increasing as his rhythm grows unsteady, his hips snapping forward with a strength that would crush a mortal in mere seconds. One hand slipping around, Crowley begins to pump Aziraphale leaking cock in time with his thrusts, the Omega nearly getting whiplash from the sensations.

His teeth sink even further against Aziraphale’s Mark, holding the blonde in a grip that is both possessive and protective, keeping him there so that Aziraphale has no choice but to submit.

And the Angel does so, his whole entire body igniting like a million dying suns.

“_Crowley! _”

Crowley cums soon after him with a sharp cry of his Omega’s name, his body and grip tensing as Aziraphale clenches around him. His seed, hot and wet and _ oh so good _, fills up Aziraphale’s ass, spills out from around his still twitching cock and dribbles to settle between their bodies. 

His scent, musky and possessive, swarms around them, fills up all the cracks until there is nothing left but_ Crowley _.

He keeps thrusting, however. 

Keeps pounding into the trembling Aziraphale as his knot swells, filling up and keeping his cum inside of his Omega, clogging up the Angel’s hole until they are joined as tightly as possible. 

It isn’t until a few minutes later, when they both manage to catch their breath and sink against each other, does Aziraphale realize that he’s crying.

Tears slip from his clenched shut eyes, dripping down his cheeks and getting caught in the dip of his throat. He can feel more than see the second Crowley realizes this because his Alpha tenses, the hands that were rubbing at the smooth skin along his back reaching around to gently cup his chin. 

“Aziraphale, dove?” The red-head asks, his thumbs carefully wiping away more tears as they fall. “I didn’t hurt you, right? Are you in pain, baby?” 

The Angel shakes his head, reaching up with his own free hand and covering Crowley’s, leaning into the touch as his chest jumps with sobs.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Crowley shifts them, his knot now having deflated enough so that he can sit them back, pulling his weeping Omega further into his arms. “Aziraphale, please, sweetness, talk to me.”

Aziraphale leans against his mate’s chest, nuzzling closer as the demon quickly snaps his fingers, cleaning away the remains of their mess. Now clean, Aziraphale shifts so that he can glance up, the worry and adoration he can see fogging his husband’s yellow eyes nearly causing him to start sobbing again. 

“I love you.” The Omega croaks out, his voice cracking and wet. “I love you so much, my dear, and I_ almost lost you _\--” 

“Shh, beloved.” 

Crowley immediately drags his love up, pressing his lips against his mate’s and catching each of the whimpers that crawl up Aziraphale’s throat. 

This kiss isn't like the others they’ve shared in the last few hours. This one is sweet, tender and slow and filled with more love than lust and Aziraphale sighs into it, leaning more fully against his Alpha once the demon pulls back with a wet pop. 

“I’m right there.” Crowley says, cupping the blonde’s face in his warm hands, his golden eyes serious as he stares down at Aziraphale. “I’m not going anywhere and neither are you. We are gonna be together for as long as this bastard of a planet is around and then for many, _ many _ years longer, alright?”

Aziraphale sighs once more, his body relaxing fully just as Crowley’s knot deflates with a little bit of effort from the demon. 

“Yes, Sir.” He sniffs, nodding and leaning into the soft kiss the red-head presses against his forehead, pressing his own kiss against his mate’s firm chest and feeling the demon’s heartbeat pounding against his lips. “I love you, Crowley.”

“I love you too, my darling. My mate, my Omega, my husband. I love you so much, Aziraphale.” 

Carefully climbing out of his mate’s arms after a few more seconds of cuddling, Aziraphale snaps his fingers, his and Crowley’s clothes returning before the demon could even blink. 

Yawning, Aziraphale buckles up, knowing that they need to get back to the bookshelf before another wave of his heat begins. 

Crowely watches him with soft eyes, the now dark night sky seeming to make his yellow gaze even more piercing. Reaching over, Aziraphale grabs his Alpha’s hand, pressing a quick kiss against his husband’s knuckles. 

Their wedding bands glisten in the street lamps outside and Aziraphale can feel his heart constrict in his chest. 

“Let’s go home, dear.”

Crowley smiles, twisting his hand so that he can grip Aziraphale’s in his soft palm, the Bentley’s engine a soothing rumble underneath them.

“Of course, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos make my day and comments fuel my writing! ;D


End file.
